Lord Tullece Mercenary Leader Dragonball z fanfiction
by the1andonlyLucian
Summary: What if Tullece/Turles was Canon period and Goku used super saiyan and still couldn't beat Tullece then Tullece fights Vegeta suggests him join as equal partner so he doent have to kill the Prince and the Prince Kills Goku. Tullece then looks after Gohan and takes earth women with him to grow the saiyan population before leaving the earth to rot.


What if Tullece/Turles was Canon in a realistic period and goku used super saiyan and still couldn't beat Tullece then Tullece fights Vegeta then suggests him join as equal partner. The prince then Kills Goku and Tullece takes Gohan with him leaving the planet to rot.

Goku was at home taking a hot bath in a Barrel over a fire with Gohan inside with him, it was a year since his return from Yardrat, then he felt a strong energy approach the planet. He quickly got out if the tub carrying Gohan and put his gi on. He felt a strange feeling like the planet was loosing energy and that a strong energy signature was entering earths atmosphere.

Gohan" is it the energy I'm sensing is that what you are worried about."

Goku"yes we are going to check it out"

Gohan "then I am going to get out of this tunic and get my saiyan armour that Vegeta gave to me on Namek."

Goku "do it quickly I'll gather up the others."

Gohan quickly flew to the cave that had all his fighting equipment in a chest given to him by Bulma from the sword that piccolo gave him, the gi that piccolo gave him and the armour set that Vegeta gave him, he took off his clothes folded them then placed them in the chest. He then took the armour set from the chest and put it on.

He sensed the energy land and flew out of the cave straight to it.

When he got there he flew straight into some one, he looked up" Dad why you wearing... Your not Dad"

Looking at him was his fathers doppelgänger an exact copy except for the darker skin. Gohan quickly sensed for his friends energies, they were all around him but very weak all except piccolo who was flying this way.

Gohan "who are you?"

"I am Tullece, I see you are a young saiyan who lost his tail, I can help with that if you join me, there will be many battles and chances for you to grow stronger."

Gohan" chances to grow stronger? Can you feel my energy, I guess not but I know that right now no saiyan child has ever been this strong, i trained to get this strong and not to rely on Zenkai boosts, I mean I'm stronger than when your so called prince Vegeta came to earth to um... meet my father. "

Tullece "so you are a half breed of Kakarott it is good he failed his mission after all, damn too bad this planet would have been useful but there is no stopping once it starts this planet will soon be a dead."

Gohan "once what starts"

Tullece "doesn't matter will you join willingly or do I have to force you."

Gohan" I will never join the likes of you."

Just then Piccolo arrived " Get away from Gohan "

Tullece grabbed Gohan and threw him straight at piccolo who caught him. Tullece then vanished and reappeared behind Piccolo then fired a blast knocking Piccolo out as he hit the ground.

Goku arrived and noticed that everyone was knocked out, he noticed 5 men in Frieza armour and attacked them with one hits each killing them instantly.

He then saw some one who looked exactly the same as him but darker.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?"

Tullece "I am Tullece, we look alike because we are low class we only come in a few types. This planet is doomed, why don't you join me Kakarott, you can take your family, there will be plenty of battles and plenty of chances to grow in strength as well as money and luxury"

Goku"My name is Goku I don't need all those things and I train everyday to get stronger."

Tullece " like father like son I suppose, oh don't worry about him he's fine I wouldn't want to hurt him he is after all a saiyan and there are very few of us left we need to join forces not kill each other."

Goku " then stop this thing and you can leave in peace."

Tullece sighed "I can't once the process starts I can't stop it I tried it once on a planet similar to this with aliens similar to us but without a tail, none of my techniques were strong enough and I had even trained in a gravity simulator that had been removed from another ship and installed on mine by Raisin and Lakasei those two small purple aliens you killed."

Goku charged Tullece but was easily over powered he had tried to punch Tullece in the face but was instead countered, his arm was grabbed and he was thrown on to the ground.

Tullece " I again ask you to join me this planet will die and so will its people we could save as many females as possible and not only rebuild our race we would become strong enough to defeat a transformed Frieza."

Goku " Frieza is dead and so is Cold I defeated Frieza on Namek and Cold was killed here on Earth." now was not the time to confuse things about the strange super saiyan that had killed both easily before he arrived.

Tullece "you killed Frieza ha good job now a gain I implore you to join me we are saiyans we need to stand together not across from each other on a battlefield."

As Vegeta arrived Goku said "Tell that to my brother or Vegeta over there they both wanted to kill me and Vegeta killed Nappa, I was forced to take actions that led to Raditz's death as he threatened to kill Gohan then me."

Tullece at this was horrified he thought that there would be at least 3 full blood saiyans left alive in the universe besides him, he thought Kakarott had died that was why he failed his mission and yet there were 4 reduced to only 2. "Will you join or not this is my final offer Kakarott."

Goku "No Never"

He turns Super Saiyan

Tullece pulls out a fruit and eats it completely, his strength multiplying by a factor of ten.

Tullece"Fine Kakarott, I will kill you but rest assured after your death I will look after and raise your son. I will give you a proper burial you are a saiyan after all good job on becoming the legend by the way."

Goku charges at Tullece, who was surprised at the speed but felt that his enemy was going to vanish behind him, he spun around and slammed a fist into a unsuspecting Goku. Tullece knew he would not sustain the advantage for long so he fired a dust cloud and flew down as fast as possible hiding underneath the tree to eat another fruit. He quickly scoffed the whole thing, his power now once again increased by a factor of ten. He could now take out Kakarott.

Tullece charged up at Kakerott and punched him in the gut as hard as he could knocking Kakerott out of the transformation.

Then kicked him in the air and charged a Kill Driver bringing his hands together he charged up a ball of ki then released it as a circle as it was about to get to Kakarott he was hit in the face by the princes Galick gun. Leaving no more damage than a bull ant would leave in a human Tullece focused his attention on the Prince" I see the prince wants to save his subjects for once, I thought you wanted to single handedly wipe us out, from what I heard from Kakarott."

Vegeta"don't get me wrong I want to kill Kakarott my self"

Tullece"How about this prince you join me as a ... Partner we will share equal profits, I may even be able to grow your tail back and you can kill Kakarott, now if you can Prince."

The Prince contemplated this then "Tullece I agree with this proposition"

The prince then punched Kakerott waking him up, Kakerott immediately turned Super Saiyan, the prince attacked him to no avail then Kakarott kicked him and he was knocked away Kakarott Charged a Kamehameha and released it. Vegeta only saw this just as he stopped him self in the air, he had no time to charge a Gallic gun fast enough to match instead he put his arms out to stop the attack.

The Kamehameha was burning his hands.

Vegeta "I refuse to die here to him, No I WILL SURVIVE NO MATTER WHAT."

His hair flicked between Gold and normal, his aura flicked the same and his eyes flicked between teal and normal, until in 1 final yell of power Vegeta stabilised as a Super Saiyan, he could feel that he was now more powerful than Kakerott but he was not as powerful as Tullece, this was bulshit.

Vegeta now Charged a full power Gallic Gun and fired it at Kakerott who at the same time fired his signature attack that blue beam of his. They both collided however this time Vegeta's attack was inching towards Kakarott's until the lower class saiyan was forced to stop pushing and block the incoming attack. Kakarott's body fell to the ground but didn't hit it. Underneath his body was Gohan who was now crying and raging at the same time. his hair turned golden as did his aura it flickered between the two until he stabilised.

Tullece took note of how different the transformations were from each other, Vegeta was from the need to survive, where as the kids was from loss and pure unadulterated rage. He figured that his transformation needed the survival route.

Gohan in his rage completely ignored Tullece who had basically ordered his fathers death and charged straight at Vegeta and only managed a single word "VEGETA"

He threw a raging Haymaker with surprising control and skill, not as wild as you would think, it actually connected with Vegeta's kidney not his head like the prince would think.

Gohan threw a fake punch then kicked Vegeta on his right arm at a chi collection point which rendered the arm useless, he had been studying his own body and ancient Chinese knowledge on the theory of the chi system in the human body.

Vegeta surprised at this that this weaker fighter had rendered his arm useless he fired a blast at the kid knocking him back then Fired a Full Power Energy Wave at the kid, knocking the kid out of the transformation and down to the ground where Tullece caught him checked his vitals, he was alive, just needed some rest, then flipped him over and slammed his foot on the kids back forcing the tail to grow back.

Tullece with the kid in his arms flew over to Kakarott and checked his vitals, he was definitely dead. Putting the kid gently down he looked at the ground and it exploded a 6 foot deep hole big enough to put Kakerott's body in comfortably. He then looked around for a decent looking rock for a head stone he found one as big as he was and created a new hole for the rock to fit in half way above Kakarott's filled the dirt in then placed the rock in the hole, stabilised it with smaller rocks filled that hole in. He then with a tiny Ball of ki on the tip of his finger He wrote on the rock "Kakarott Legendary Super Saiyan Killer of Frieza and King Cold, Avenger of the Saiyan Race, Defender of Earth and his beliefs to the last, a great fighter but an idiot."

Gohan then woke up first noticing that his tail was back but then looking up and seeing the grave stone. He started crying.

Vegeta looked on then "Stop your impudent crying your father is dead move on."

Gohan's crying slowed to a trickle but his eyes turned red in rage.

Tullece"The fuck Vegeta he just lost his father, he tried to avenge him almost immediately but now that it has sunk in, he is still young and not yet in full control of his emotions yet, I bet he has yet to go through Osaru control training yet, that usually helps a lot."

Gohan turning to Tullece " this is both of your fault he would not have had to die if you didn't come here"

Tullece seeing the rage and hate in his eyes moved as fast as he could and gut punched the young saiyan into submission. After he saw the anger turn into pure fear he knew he accomplished his goal. "Now to keep my promise to your father I will look after you, but how about we take some females from this planet first before they die, kid where is your mother she will come with us."

Gohan not sure but still thought of some thing that could keep him alive until he could grow stronger than Tullece. He thought what do I call Tullece to show some sort of respect that would defiantly keep me alive. I wonder if a destructo disk is enough to kill the thing.

Gohan began "Lord Tullece it would be easier if we destroy the thing sucking the energy of the planet thus saving the planet and the people for the resurrection of the saiyan race. I have a technique that my friend Krillin taught me the Destructo Disk."

Vegeta looked at Gohan "I suppose that weakling did come up with a very powerful move he almost killed Nappa"

Tullece intrigued " anything that makes the increase of saiyans possible I approve of, I would hate to be the last till I die" producing both a threat and an approval at the same time.

Gohan hearing this was surprised this would mean immortality for him would be some kind of new hell for him. Maybe he could get use of the dragonballs and resurrect his father though he was sure that Tullece would try to bring back all the saiyans not just the one's on earth.

He didn't have long to think though as Tullece was heading towards the namek who was charging a special beam cannon.

The beam was released but Tullece simply parried it away with a slap, as he was a bout to unleash an ultimate attack on the namek Gohan yelled" stop if you want more saiyans they might be able to be resurected but this man has to stay alive."

"Oh that's right the namek yes Partner Tullece this is true the dragonballs can indeed grant wishes that can bring people back to life however I found out while I was staying here that they only allow people to be brought back who died within one year, the brat is trying to get his father back the others died at least 2 years ago."

Tullece grinned from ear to ear " looks like my nephew gets resurrected after all but how the hell... Wait kid what's your name, I need you to convince him I am not a bad guy I was just trying to get stronger to kill Frieza my self."

Vegeta " what you want that weak minded fool?"

Tullece" yes he was a great warrior he achieved the legend, with him on my side I ensure the kids loyalty."

Gohan"I'm right here"

Tullece "I thought you wanted to save this planet so go save it you surely can't miss the gigantic tree that we are near "

Gohan" what this is it, it's huge"

Tullece "I'm going to get as many women as I can carry, I suggest you do the same partner." As he flew off

Vegeta did the same thing.

Gohan turned super saiyan after meditating on the events that turned him super saiyan he then imagined it happening again and immediately turned super saiyan, he had to thank piccolo for teaching him to master meditation.

He gathered up as much ki as he could draw ring from previously untapped energy reserves and formed a massive yet thin disk of ki that rivalled the width of the tree then with a single throw the disk sawed through the tree cutting it.

It started to fall down so Gohan charged up a Kamehameha with all his remaining ki leaving nothing to spare besides what he needed to stay conscious and fired it at the tree towards the sun, the energy was not enough to incinerate it however it was enough to push it into the sun letting the sun destroy it.

Tullece and Vegeta with women in their arms and tail, returned to the tree to find that it had been cut.

Tullece gently put the women down and told them they would be safe now from the roots that were destroying the city.

Whereas Vegeta had literally kidnapped the women including the blue haired one that let him stay at her house and brought them here.

The women with Vegeta were wailing to be let go except one who was fuming and demanded some explanation.

Gohan was smiling as he collapsed on the ground exhausted falling out of the transformation.

Bulma noticed Gohan and demanded to taken to Gohan, Vegeta obliged.

Bulma "Gohan are you ok did they do this you tell me where is your father.?"

Gohan weekly"I saved the planet I killed the tree" before he fell unconscious.

Bulma looking at goku's clone and Vegeta " what did you do to Gohan, what did you do to Goku"

Vegeta " I was offered a better deal so I took it and look at the results"

He closed his eyes concentrated on the need for survival then turned super saiyan.

Bulma in fear " so what you are going to kill us all is that it just so you could go super."

Vegeta looking at Bulma and all the women he saved "no Gohan had a better idea and I rescued you all from certain death."

Bulma shocked " Not the Gohan I know , I don't believe you he would never... Oh My God you killed Goku didn't you, that explains it he's trying to keep himself alive by being useful."

Tullece spoke up" he refused to listen to reason I offered him to join me 3 times and all those times he refused I really didn't want to kill him then I saw the prince and offered him a partnership he agreed then he killed Kakarott."

Bulma "of course he refused you were destroying his home planet"

Tullece"I could not destroy my creation, I tried once on a planet with, creatures almost identical to you but none of my techniques worked."

Bulma" Bullshit Gohan did it and he is a fucking child, a saiyan but still a child."

Tullece shrugged "he said he had a powerful technique he learnt from someone called the destruction disk or something plus he also achieved super saiyan though I have to admit I am still stronger than him."

Gohan then woke up again and slowly got up, looked around then saw Bulma, "hey Bulma what you doing here can I borrow your radar"

Bulma "why"

Gohan "Lord Tullece is going to resurrect my father."

Bulma "he can't your father died against Raditz remember he can only be brought back if he has only died once, this will be the second time so the dragonballs can't bring him back plus I doubt he will actually try it ."

Gohan" he said that he would hate being immortal it would be like hell to him being the last saiyan forever, plus he said that by wishing my father back he thought he could get my loyalty."

Bulma" interesting a genocidal saiyan with a conscious still doesn't make sense"

Gohan" he said he would do anything to rebuild the saiyan race or in his words increase the number of saiyans."

Bulma sarcastically " oh so now we are only saiyan baby factories worth more alive than dead that makes me feel real special."

One of the women near Tullece " he saved me from those crazy roots plus he's hot, he can have my babies any time he wants."

Bulma "you stupid idiot he planted the damned tree then saved you some one else stopped the tree"

Woman "your a lying ungrateful bitch that man that carried you looks mean but he saved you you should be grateful otherwise you'd be dead right now."

Bulma fuming" lying bitch I am telling the truth this man " pointing at Vegeta " joined up with the man that carried you to take you away from the planet while they watched from space as the planet gets destroyed."

Woman "we know that he told us, he said the planet was doomed and then he grabbed as many people as he could."

Bulma thought he is one crafty some of a bitch, he even told a half truth to sell it though he did say he couldn't destroy it before. But a question came out of her head.

"Tell me Tullece did you save other females on that other planet with people like us,"

Tullece sighed looking at the other women "yes I did there was nothing else I could do."

Bulma "see he has done it before he has planted the damned tree then once the world was doomed saved a few women to repopulate his dying race."

Other woman " no it just shows that he is a compassionate man who saves as many people as he can from doomed planets."

Bulma now fed up arguing" fine believe what you want."

Gohan was confused now but he asked Bulma "what do you mean my dad can't be ressurected isn't there still new namek we could wish the dragon to tell us where it is from our position then we will fly there and wish on those dragonballs."

Bulma "fine you can have the radar"

Gohan grabbed the radar while thanking Bulma then sped off at super saiyan speeds hunting for dragon balls.

Tullece put Vegeta into a healing tank that had new fluid that could grow bone and reconnect and grow back the nervous system.

By the end of the that day Vegeta had his tail back.

With in a week he had all dragonballs and summoned the dragon in the place he found the last dragon ball.

Gohan "arise Shenron and grant my wish "

The dragon arose from the balls blackening the sky and looming large over the 9 year old

Shenron boomed" you have summoned me the eternal dragon and awoken me from my slumber I will grant you one wish now speak it."

Gohan "I wish that you bring my father back to life on earth next to me."

Shenron"it is beyond my power plus your father the one who goes by the name Goku says that he has met his family and chooses to stay dead that he is a greater threat to the earth than anyone else threats come because it has to do with him some how, speak another wish."

Gohan disappointed and surprised that his father chooses to remain dead, gets out a note book and pen then asks, "I wish to know the location of new namek in relation to earth in light years for distance angles of degrees above our equator , the constellation which it is closest to to look at and which star of the constellation is it closest to the distance from that star to new namek as well as it's angle from the equator , the distance in light years and angle of the closest star's equator in relation to new namek then to earth my planets then the instructions to fly Tullece's space ship as well as how to use then programme the navigation computer to change the name of a specific planet."

Shenron boomed "an easy wish and well asked, it shall be done."

Gohan copied down everything the dragon said before the dragon disappeared and scattered the balls he now was the only one who knew New Namek's location and he would be able to take control of Tullece's ship leaving them stranded on some planet other than earth.

He hid the note book in his armour near his groin, no one would dare to look there.

He flew straight home he needed food and to tell mom the bad news.

The next day Tullece rocked up at Gohan's house and took both a screaming Chichi and Gohan who now had his armour on. He landed in his enlarged saiyan pod type ship then carefully put both down. "Now mother of Gohan I know that your son knows the location of namek and you will not stop him from going to space on the way there you can then force him to do as much of this so called homework as much as you want."

Chichi surprised at this stopped screaming and let Gohan go .Gohan then having memorised the triangulation of the planet new namek plotted the triangulation directions to get to new namek as he used the navigation controls for the first time they were very intuitive.

Tullece smiled then looked at the final planet on the navigation computer, "oh so it's planet ud 127 an unchecked planet it will only take a week"

Tullece " I can't fly this thing I'm a bioengineer not a pilot that's why I had a crew now they are dead I suppose I could look up the instruction manual, unless Gohan you already know somehow with that wish you made, mind you I would hate to find out that we do not arrive on namek it would be such a tragedy if that happened."again posing a question, a correct assumption and a threat all in one.

Gohan shuddered this was not part of the plan his mother would stay home and he would be able to leave everyone including Bulma with the saiyans on some random planet. His and his mothers survival were imperative above all else. He then grabbed the controls of the ship and it flew off at least now he didn't have to change the location during the flight when Tullece wasn't looking and change the name of the planet to be new Namek's planet number on the navigation computer.

Tullece over the ship to ship communication to Vegeta who was going to use the capsule corp ship that had just been constructed.

"Prince Vegeta planet namek is at ud127 I already sent you a spare nav computer tablet and a saiyan original morphing universal connector see you there partner"

Gohan looked shocked"morphing universal connector what the hell does that do"

Chichi"Gohan no potty mouth" then slapped him behind the head

Tullece smiled" the saiyans were a lot smarter than most people in the universe believe they think we are barbarians but we are ... Were the fastest growing technological power in the universe before planet Vegeta was blown up we originally landed there on small ships known now as attack balls see our original planet was destroyed in a war by the legendary super saiyan. Those connectors change their shape to suit any type of computer hardware input. It would easily connect to what Bulma called a USB I went over to Vegeta's ship"

Gohan "ok" not really caring at the moment he needed to keep his mother alive as well as himself.

Tullece noticed that the kid was smart and enjoyed science and technology so was surprised at the kids response, he narrowed his eyes.

"Gohan I promised your father on his death that I would raise you and look after you, you can sleep at night and rest easy you don't even have to be useful. I understand you do these things with a false assumption that I will kill you if you prove useless, I would not harm you ever so sleep well at night, oh yeah I forgot since you have given yourself the job of both the navigator and pilot it is only fair that I compensate you as such. Wait there."

Tullece walked away leaving Gohan confused and worried, he then heard Tullece walk back to the bridge.

Tullece" here is your compensation a new untraceable scouter and 2 ounces of gold per week of employment consider this time a bonus you will get the same a week from now."

Gohan "I can sense energy I don't need one of those things."

Tullece "it's for long range communication and has been modified to test an infinite level of power level so you can check your power progress and put a number to it."

He hands everything to Gohan with him pocketing the scouter and the gold.

Tullece" there is no need to be sour I can bring him back with the namek wish orbs "

Gohan sighed and spoke up " he didn't want to be brought back and he met up with his family"

Tullece "well there you go no need to be on guard we are saiyans, we need to stick together."

Chichi "Goku said what that idiot I want to have a word with him I will get him to see sense I will use a wish just for that, Gohan you said that there were three wishes so Lord Tullece can bring back who ever he wants with the last wish plus you also said that there was only 120 day wait for the dragon balls to be back to be used the Lord can use those three to wish back whoever else he wants."

Gohan ignoring his mother "then why did you threaten my mother"

Tullece" I was so used to threatening my crew like that it's become a bad habit, they were former Frieza soldiers after all"

Chichi scared "what he threatened my life."

Tullece "don't worry about it Chichi like I said I was just so used to ensuring that they could never back stab me it will take a while before I stop probably a year if your lucky less coz that's how long it took before I noticed it was a habit."

Gohan "are you going to wish for all the saiyans to come back?"

Tullece "no I feel it would be weird for Bardock your grandfather to be in his early 20's while he has one of his sons Raditz just as old as him is around, no that is far too confusing, I'm only bringing back the saiyans that survived before Vegeta sent them to their deaths. That reminds me Gohan how did Raditz and Nappa die?"

Gohan"Raditz came to my father said he was a brother and that he looked like their father then he took me kicked father then ordered my father to kill 100 humans by tomorrow and then threatened my life. He took me to his ship then locked me in it. Then mr Piccolo the green one and my father fought him I sensed my father was in pain and broke out of the ship and slammed into Raditz, I then was knocked back wards and fell unconscious when I woke up mr piccolo said my father was dead as was Raditz. With Nappa I was fighting him I had just fired my most powerful attack , he then charged an energy beam in his mouth when mr piccolo suddenly appeared in front of me and took the hit Nappa was about to hit me when my father some how grabbed me and put me away from danger. My father then fought Nappa and at the end he broke Nappa's spine, he asked for help from Vegeta but instead of being helped Vegeta grabbed his hand threw Nappa into the air then incinerated him with a ki blast, I thought that with all that technology from space a spine and nervous system could be repaired yet he still murdered him."

Tullece"there is no cure for a broken back we saiyans were working on a healing liquid that could do that and more before the planets destruction, I've managed to complete the work."

Tullece"damn Vegeta is way too cruel I have to keep my eye on him."

Gohan was still unconvinced that Tullece didn't want to kill him or his mother.

A week later 2 ships entered new Namek's atmosphere as they landed Tullece spoke over the ship to ship comm"Prince Vegeta I will be trying to be nice to the natives they will not be hostile if we are not hostile in my experience."

Vegeta didn't respond straight away instead he thinks to himself 'last time I was desperate and I killed a village to get one this time I might not even show my self I might as well train,"Tullece I will be training do what you want" he said over the comm.

Tullece, Gohan and Chichi step out of the ship. Gohan " this looks exactly like namek" as he noticed the blue grass and weird blue foliage lollipop looking trees.

Tullece" let's say hello to the natives"

He said as he flew off in the direction of a nearest village.

Gohan grabbed his mother and flew behind Tullece.

When they got there the natives immediately recognised Gohan "hey Gohan remember me"

Gohan smiled for the first time "yeah Dende how are doing"

Dende"I'm good so how come you are here, with friends? We never told you where to find us."

Gohan "I asked our dragon and we used my employers ship to get here "

Dende looking a little worried "your employer what does he want with namek"

Gohan "he wants to bring people back from the dead see we are saiyans our planet was destroyed by Frieza and Tullece wants to resurrect 2 of them to increase the number of saiyans to reproduce with the human women on earth."

Dende "that seems a good wish

I'll talk to Moori the elder and he will meet you"

Dende walked into a building then came out with an elderly namek

Moori "so I hear from Dende that you want to rebuild your race why do you not just wish all your people back."

Tullece" it would be way to confusing as I would also be resurrecting a son and a father who are both around the same age yet the father died 20 years ago with the rest of the race. I move forward not back."

Moori "that seems wise, I will gather the dragon balls from the other villages."

A few hours later the dragonballs were gathered in front of Tullece Gohan and Chichi "Chichi I will get my wishes first then you can talk to Kakarott." Tullece announced

The dragon was summoned in the Namek's native language, the dragon rose out of the balls and loomed large over the sky with black clouds covering the planet, the dragon boomed in the native language. Dende the translator then asked Tullece to confirm his first wish. Tullece"I wish that both Nappa then Raditz come back to life next to me on this planet."

Dende repeated the wish the dragon boomed some thing then his eyes flashed red then Dende turned to Tullece "they will be here shortly "

Sure enough after a few seconds both Raditz and Nappa were standing next to Tullece.

Tullece "relax I brought you back to the land of the living we will reproduce with the earth human women and rebuild our race"

Raditz "Tullece you could have brought back everyone why didn't you?"

Tullece"they didn't try to survive you lot did so you deserve to come back plus it was soo long ago Raditz imagine your father being the same age as you or your mother it would be unnatural."

Nappa "rebuilding I wanted to do that but the prince had other ideas then the traitor killed me if he is alive I'm gonna kill him"

Tullece" that will not be happening Nappa , he has achieved the legend plus I forbid any fighting between saiyans unless it is a friendly spar or a tournament we are already too few."

Nappa "you forbid me, you dare I am much stronger than you."

Tullece" you were never stronger I just lowered my power level so that I could not be executed by the king for being too powerful."

Nappa " yeah right" then he attacked Tullece only to be knocked out in one hit.

Raditz"damn I knew you were strong but that was incredible."

Tullece "Nephew carry him and follow me to my ship"

Raditz"still using that research ship are you did you ever learn to fly?"

Tullece"yes I still have the ship even had a modification built in and no I never learnt to fly I stole a crew for that and threatened them with death for them to do what I wanted now I have your nephew Gohan to navigate and pilot the ship."

Raditz" how is he I was too stupid back then I never should have kidnapped the kid, I assumed he told you what happened"

Tullece "yes he did, Gohan achieved the legend after he saw Kakarott die, I heard that he met you all in hell how did that go"

Raditz "what!? he achieved the legend to? Like father like son I suppose . Anyway me and my brother made up pretty easy with my parents there he was there on a day pass type thing from heaven or other world the wierd thing was he had his body and what was even more weird was that almost all the saiyans were able to get their bodies back."

Tullece" interesting now lets put Nappa in one of the rooms in the ship."

Back at the dragon balls

Chichi"I wish to speak to my dead husband."

Dende repeated the wish the dragons eyes glowed red the he spoke to chichi" the wish was succesful all you have to do now is talk"

Chichi" Goku you better respond"

Goku "yes chichi I'm here"

Chichi" what is this that I hear that you want to stay dead"

Goku "I need to stay dead with me alive people want to hurt me and you get hurt in the crossfire and it puts the whole planet in danger. First there was Raditz, then Vegeta then Frieza, then Tullece, you are much safer with me being dead than alive"

Chichi"but I can't live without you how am I supposed to continue"

Goku "you will find a way you are a very strong woman"

Chichi"thank you Goku but I don't think I could ever move on."

Goku"you can the time has come to end the call good bye Chichi."

Chichi sobs "goodbye Goku"

Tullece returns to where the dragon is then asks the crying Chichi" are you ok, I assume Kakarott didn't change his mind."

Chichi"I'll be alright and Goku has decided to stay dead to protect me my children and the planet from anyone who wants to kill him."

Tullece "let's go back to the ship and back to earth"

Dende "there is one wish still left"

Tullece "I wish for a tonne of gold ounces"

Dende repeats the wish the dragons eyes glow red and a tonne of gold ounces appear next to Tullece in pallets. He then instructs Gohan to take a pallet while he gets another to take back to the ship.

Once all pallets were loaded they left for earth.

Tullece eventually turned super saiyan after he is trusted Gohan to put his ship in a dangerous area where something could destroy it.

Gohan found a large asteroid and put the ship in a position where Tullece would not see it.

Tullece was training in his gravity simulator at the max setting of 100times planet Vegeta's gravity. He was stuffed barely had energy he saw the asteroid in the corner of his eye, he moved outside then fired a ki blast that would normally destroy it, it did nothing , then realising he needed to survive more than any thing he flickered into a super saiyan dropped out then flicked back into a super saiyan and stabilised then destroyed it.

Gohan was taught how to control the Osaru form and how to make a moon ball.

Tullece and Gohan came up with combining Osaru with the super saiyan, Vegeta did the same but then found super saiyan 2, Tullece around the same time discovered the same then added the Osaru form.

All the saiyans slept with many different earth women to produce babies, they sent money for the care of the babies and they were checked on every now and again.

When magin buu came around he was not released as Tullece and now a super saiyan Raditz killed Babidy and Dabura without releasing buu.

There were now 5 11 year old children from Tullece before he came to earth 21 10 year olds and 20 9 year olds from the four saiyans with 10 children each the numbers of males and females were fairly even and they were paired up to be mated to each other when they come of age.

Gohan was paired up a girl that was one of Tullece's kids from before he came to earth.

Tullece talked to Bulma about ensuring that the 2 half saiyans can breed a full saiyan that it was a 1 quarter chance and he determined that she could ensure that only full blood saiyans be born by using that IVF thing to select the correct embryo to make it happen.

And so eventually there where 46 babies born 2 per couple and all were full bloods.

And so the saiyan race continued and thrived on earth until there were enough saiyans Tullece then looked for a planet with planet Vegeta's gravity with only animals on it he found several planets all over the universe but eventually settled on the one that was similar to earth with a blue sky and had large dinosaur type animals and named it New Sadala and moved all the saiyans there.

Beerus first went to Goku asked about saiyan god then to earth with Vegeta who summoned the dragon then found out and took a ship to New Sadala where all the saiyans were found 5 good hearted saiyans to complete the ritual then fought Beerus both were exhausted. Vegeta Tullece , Raditz Gohan completed the ritual all became saiyan gods they mastered that then added Osaru then all four trained with Whis and became super saiyan blue then added Osaru when mastered.

Ressurected Golden Frieza was annihilated by Vegeta in blue Osaru to incinerate the very essence of Frieza.

All four saiyans eventually learnt and mastered ultra instinct then added Osaru.

They lived on New Sadala and earth in peace for the most part as the Sadalan saiyans became mercenary protectors for different planets. From the remaining PTO soldiers. When the PTO stopped attacking Tullece created a secret division of saiyans with cloaks similar to his only differing colours to go around using the old Clipper he stole long ago long before he went to earth added a gravity simulator back and sent these saiyans to extort the planets, forcing the planets to hire the saiyans from New Sadala to protect them from these attackers, that were defeated but never ever killed. Thus ensuring that all saiyans always had jobs.


End file.
